


The Nameless

by PaintedSpades



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bakesales, Bullied Taehyung, Clueless Jungkook, Depressed Taehyung, Gay, Guardian Angel AU, HARD, Homosexual, Jeon Jungkook Angel, Jeon Jungkook Arts Major, Jung Hoseok Dance Major, Kim Namjoon Music Major, Kim Seokjin Student Parliment, Kim Taehyung Theater Major, Kinky, M/M, Min Yoongi Music Major, Park Jimin Dance Major, Sensitive Taehyung, Switch Relationship, Taehyung just really like cupcakes, dominant Jungkook, dominant taehyung, loving, rough, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedSpades/pseuds/PaintedSpades
Summary: Taehyung was expecting a new kid in their school, but he didn't expect him to be this handsome. He tries to avoid him at all costs but no matter what he's always being stuck with him in assignments and more. Why? Taehyung knows something is off with the boy, but what could it be?





	1. Lurching

It was october, the leaves just brushing against the cold concrete where Taehyung’s silent steps echoed against. He was walking to school today,taking in the brisk and cool morning. His steps skipping slowly and almost silently against the sidewalk towards the large high school. 

Thoughts were racing through his mind, a huge grin spread neatly across his face. 

There was a new boy coming today, no it wasn’t new to the school, but yes he was still excited.

Taehyung’s heart lurching through his chest as he walked through the iron fence that surrounded the school courtyard, eyes tracing the pavement that stretched across and no grass to be seen until it met the field. Suddenly steps were hard to take, the ground suddenly felt stiff under his feet… or was it his feet stiff on the ground.

Taehyung stopped.

he didn’t know why.

But his body stopped when he saw him.

His rounded face, the awkward glances up from the ground, the way his hair fell onto him and seemed to pull all of his almost sculpted features together. Who was he? An angel? 

Taehyung’s breath hitched.

He had never felt the sudden urge to sprint.

He didn’t know where.

But something was telling him to sprint as fast as he could away from there.

His lips parting slightly as he stood rigidly and awkwardly just in front of the large iron gates. His breath was short, timid, perfectly silent for blending in.

There was a feeling in his chest, a heavy feeling that seemed to engulf his stomach and fill them with butterflies. 

He slowly tipped his tongue across his lips, the saliva smoothing out the dryness of it and coating it with a glossy cover. Taehyung’s eyes focused on the boy, the one who stood still and almost delicately. It seemed if anyone were to touch him, he would break into a million pieces.

His feet began to move, slightly and shifting against the fence, hoping to be unnoticed. Like he usually was.

His heart beating in his ears as he walked by, his eyes now trained in front of him.

Taehyung had never experienced such a feeling before, he didn’t know how to respond. Instead he found himself with his brows knit together and his lips pressed into a straight line, his best friend standing beside him and swaying awkwardly at his side.

“Soooooo” the boy next to him started to speak, low but enough for him to hear. “Have you seen the new boy yet?” He mumbled again, continuing to sway, shifting his feet and making an almost waddling movement.

Taehyung lifted his head from unknowingly staring at his shoes once again, he looked up just enough to give a light smile to his elder and nodded. 

“He’s pretty cute dontcha think?” he quickly spoke up before Taehyung could say anything.

“Wh-what” Taehyung stood up straight and gave his best friend an expression with his mouth in a ‘o’. 

Ever since Taehyung came out to his friend, he continuously teased him and tried to set him up with any and all the boys in his school. He hated it. He gave a disappointing face to his elder and looked towards the boy, who was now facing fully away and put his back to him. 

“You know….” The elder gave an awkward laugh.

“I-I mean of course but- who knows he might not even be gay, and if he is he might not like me and how would i ever find out i mean i would never have enough-” The other’s hand covered Taehyung’s mouth before he could finish his sentence.

“Shush” The other said and retracted his hand to an open mouthed Taehyung.

Taehyung pouted and shuffled around, “Okay Jiminie” he mumbled lowly and lifted his head when he heard the bell ring. He quickly shifted the bag on his back more comfortably, glancing over to the new boy who was heading towards the door.

He glanced back, for a split second Taehyung felt as if he was singled out in the entire universe, like everything was in slow motion. His heart almost burst out of his chest as the new boy gave him a nod and looked away.

That moment. That single moment… Taehyung would never forget the way his own eyes met the others Deep and dark eyes, ones that could swallow him whole and do whatever they please.

He shook his head and pushed all the thoughts aside.

Tae ran his fingers through his hair, gliding slickly through as he changed his shoes and placed them carefully in his cubby. Letting his tongue glide over his tongue gently, he heard soft footsteps beside the the opened locker door.

He sighed silently and closed it, his eyes went from up to down to settle on a small girl with gentle soft puppy eyes who was nibbling at her lips and holding a small letter in her palms softly.

“Yes?” Taehyung was afraid he would scare her off if he spoke too loudly, so the words slipped out of his lips and floated in the air. Hovering over the two for a few seconds before she handed the letter to him and ran away.

He sighed and looked down, it was always the same.

Taehyung put the letter in his locker without looking at it, it felt nice and cool in his fingers as he put it beside his agenda to forget for the rest of the day.

Taehyung made his way to the class, “room 208” he mumbled and slid the door open and took a seat near the back. Better to day dream. Better not to be noticed.

A small smile slid across his lips, slightly chapped as he rested his face in his arms and looked around the classroom before looking out the clear window which let the sun filter in and shone across his face warmly.

The trees were beginning to go bare, the snow had already fallen to cover some of the ground. And Covering the grass to look like green crystal shards, while feeling the crunch beneath your feet every time you step.

Taehyung had set his books next to him before, humming to himself silently as he waited for class to start.

It was silent for awhile until he heard a soft clunk beside him, he turned his head slowly as he was just day dreaming. 

He blinked a few times to refocus.

But what he saw was but brighter than the sun.

It was the boy who had the dark hair that flowed and sculpted his face just right. The lips that were soft against his pale features. And his eyes that could swallow him whole.

He gasped rigidly.

The other looked over and they made a soft eye contact.

For a second? A minute?

Well, for Taehyung, It felt like forever.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung realizes the horrible reality of his peers and the pressure of society.

They stared at each other for a second, maybe two, maybe less. They did so until the teacher cleared their throat and brought both attentions to the board.

“Ahem” The teacher picked up the attendance and then folded their arms, “I was about to take attendance when I forgot the new student that would be joining our class” They shot a friendly smile in the boy who sat beside Taehyung’s direction.

The boy stood up and nodded with an almost plastic looking… perfect smile. Taehyung followed the boy's every move, not caring about the stares that were shot in his direction. He somehow felt a safer aura from him, leading him blindly into god knows where.

He managed to regain a more… conscious focus to say at the least as the almost younger looking one stood next to the teacher.

‘Tall.’

That’s all Taehyung thought as his tongue flickered out of his mouth for a moment. Pulling his lips to gnaw at the skin that was peeling away. His eyes focused on the boy, the way he stood, every breath and movement.

The teacher nodded and smiled, their arms still folded as they stepped aside to let the boy speak. “So… tell us a little about yourself” the teacher’s kindred smile spread thickly across their chapped stiff lips, least said, the teacher did not want another student to add to the somehow chaos.

The smile slightly faltered from his lips as he looked to the teacher, a notice in his stance told an almost faded story from his past. After a while, the boy spoke up, his voice husky from the morning and not talking to many people, ruffling his hair as he looked to the peers.

“Hello…” He paused taking in the expressionless class, “My name is Jeon Jungkook” his hands fell to his side rigidly as the flew softly to grasp at each others sleeves. “You can also call me Jeongguk” his voice seemed shaky but kept the attention to it, slipping in one ear and pasting itself to the front of your brain.

It definitely caught the attention of Taehyung, his head high as his breath drifted softly, silently out of his mouth, not even the shuffling of papers. Not that there were any. Could unfocus the boy from this almost otherworldly boy named Jeongguk. 

“I’m 16… I came here on a scholarship and I skipped a few grades… please take care of me.” he mumbled words that only the people who were listening intently could pick up. Especially Taehyung, whose mind began to wander to the dark side of his thoughts.

‘Someone who’s younger than me… topping me?’ A blush of more than a thousand shades of red fell across his cheeks, ‘bottoming me?’ his lips pressed into a straight line as he knew these thoughts were very unwelcomed in his mind… and to be thinking of the boy he barely knew in this way.

His hands slipped through his hair as he turned away to stare back out the clear windows to the chill day. Which seemed to lose it’s gleem, ‘how?’ he thought and shook his head slightly, pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind.

“Alright, that is our new student. I hope everyone will welcome him warmly and take care of this younger” The teacher's words floated into his mind and pulled his attention slowly back to the board where he was standing. Pulling the attendance out from under his arms and looking over it carefully before ushering the younger boy back to his seat.

“I think we should start with introducing ourselves as well” He turned back to his seat and sat down, looking over the attendance and lining his pencil with each bar. 

The names flowed by as Taehyung’s mind flew out the window and into another world.

“Taehyung…”

“Kim Taehyung”

Taehyung turned to see the peers staring at him, and the new boy fiddling awkwardly with his pencil.

“Ah.. Here!” He shouted when he finally snapped out of his fantasy world, a blush creeping back onto his cheeks as he heard snickers from around the class and glanced over to his side to see Jeongguk smirking to himself.

“Yes… Taehyung I can.. We see that” The teacher set down the attendance and folded his arms tiredly, “One, Please pay more attention. Two, Introduce yourself to the new student” He nodded to the boy who sat a mere foot away. 

“Y-Yes” He stuttered out slowly, still stunned by the realization that he was still in class and not swimming in the rivers of summer. 

“Hello” His voice slid out of his mouth thickly and like honey, husky from the morning still as he turned to face the boy slightly.

“Stand up” a classmate murmured from behind him, one of the many helpful students nodded from behind Jeongguk. So Taehyung stood up, looking down at the boy as he thought of what to stay.

“I’m 17, my name is Kim Taehyung and I major in Theater” Taehyung gave Jeongguk a polite smile before continuing, “I hope to become your friend, and I hope to take care of you” He motioned back to his seat as he heard another round of snickers and giggles.

“It’s not a dating website fagot” a student from across the room whispered in his direction.

Jeongguk spun around and looked for the source of the voice before spinning back around, “Thanks” he hummed softly towards Taehyung and looked back at the teacher who continued the attendance and the introductions.

Taehyung in fact did not want to hang around the new student, or want to be friends with him. Did not even want to say his name or think about him. He promised himself it would be better this way, no more bullying to him or the other in the near future.

His head buried in his arms as the names were called, introductions were repeated with the same words and same idea. He began to mouth the words that were in the same order…. Why was he the only one being picked on, his sounded the exact same as theirs. Why was he different?

He sighed heavily, feeling as if the world were resting on his lungs, not allowing anything but shallow breaths.

Outside looked more cold now, unwelcoming and out of place. Taehyung wondered where his perfect day, perfect place had gone, the one where everything was warm and people were nice.

The teacher coughed, a signal for people who weren’t paying attention to… well…. Pay attention at least. But Taehyung didn’t want to. He wanted to be as detached from the world as he could, remembering the punches and kicks he would receive every lunch hour.

He gagged.

He gagged because he knew it would happen again. Like a broken record with no means to be fixed.

Taehyung never did understand why it was so wrong. Why the girls would taunt him with these letters…. He just wanted to be left alone… maybe he could.

His mind was running again. The tears stinging at the corners of his eyes,

‘Why… Why is it me that they hate’ his mind stopped at an answer,only two sentences… only a few words.

‘Because you’re different’ 

‘Because you are unwanted’

Taehyung’s head dropped to the table as his stomach felt as if it dropped to the floor. His mind continued to beat him with these sentences.

He began to wonder if they would ever go away. He wondered if he, himself, could disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is a sweetheart and I worship the Vmin friendship

Taehyung woke as he felt a light pressure on his back, the bell ringing in his ears, and the shuffling of many people. 

He looked up to see his best friend Jimin hovering over him, “Wake up your lazy ass” The other mumbled lowly in his ear before walking quickly out into the hall for his selected dance class.

Personally for Taehyung, he was quite repulsed by it. He didn’t understand why his best friend was so different, but it was one of those things he chose to ignore and brush aside. 

The boy beside him hoisted up after watching Jimin jog out of the classroom, unfortunately for Taehyung… he had to get to the other side of the school for his Theater major.

Taehyung lifted his soft and tired gaze to the boy that was a little bit short of being an angel and got up himself. Reaching down to grab at his bag of books and swung them over his shoulder, a small and tired smile was forced to the younger as he waddled out of the classroom awkwardly.

He was halfway to his class when he felt a soft but then harsh hand on his shoulder. His head dropped to the floor as he was shoved and then pinned to the nearby lockers, “Where are you going?” he glanced up to see his peers from his first class.

They were hovering like vultures and swaying between each other as their so called leader tilted his head.

“Not going to answer me?” The other (who was significantly shorter) pulled his hands back just to shove them back into Taehyung’s shoulders. The lockers were cool against his back.

He prefered not to get involved.

“Hey! are you even listening to me?” The other gave a devilish heart sinking grin. And Taehyung knew, he knew. There was no way he was getting out of this. “Don’t go around infecting everyone with your disease” he said before finally slamming him into the lockers one more time.

Taehyung slid down the lockers and onto the floor. It was cold too, just like the lockers. Just like everything has begun to turn. Cold. He sat there for a few moments, the boys stalking off somewhere down the halls. Where was he again, and where was he going? 

“Taehyung…?” he heard a soft voice and then footsteps quickening, “Taehyung, oh my god what did they do?-” It was Jimin, his voice panicky as he fiddled and looked for anything wrong with his uniform and then he cupped the other's cheeks. “Taehyung?” his voice trailed off as he stared into what seemed like dead eyes.

Taehyung only stared back however, a small smile lifting his cheeks. “I’m fine Jiminie” no you aren’t. “Just the usual” he chirped as if nothing had happened. He looked away to avoid the almost mother like gaze he got from Jimin, only to meet a cold gaze, encapturing doe eyes with what looked like he held the deepest secrets. But to Taehyung he saw something more, a glint of guilt or doubt in his eyes.

Jimin wouldn’t leave him alone throughout the rest of the day, throughout the whole lunch hour he kept checking behind and around Taehyung. And after, he told him to wait between classes so he could walk him. Honestly, Jimin had never seen him so shaken up before, like each smile was slowly draining the life Taehyung had left in his eyes. 

By the end of the day, Taehyung was exhausted, he had one new assignment and few pages of math. And as always throughout the day, Jimin stood by the door, always sneaking out a few minutes before the bell so he could be there to support him.

“Jimin you know you don’t have to do this” He groaned when he saw a few of his peers side eye him and heard some of them giggle at the over protectiveness of his best friend. 

“I know but…” he trails off when he makes eye contact with Taehyung, his mouth formed a soft and warm smile and his eyes in little crescents.

“You know it’s not right” Jimin spoke up again as they both made their way to Taehyung’s locker. 

“Yea… but what can I do?” he laughed softly and stared at the floor. “You know i’ve tried, but the principal takes pride in his son and doesn’t see what he’s doing as wrong” he said more slowly than before. “Plus you know what I am, and you know what I am isn’t right” Taehyung laughs even though what he just said wasn’t funny at all. Jimin just gave a soft smile before shaking his head.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Tae” he hummed, “It’s them that have the disease, thinking that people can’t love another just because of their gender” he said before they stopped at Taehyung’s locker. 

But they stood there in silence as they looked at the door. Taehyung nodded before opening it, and Jimin new it was going to be a quiet walk home, and that no other words would be shared between them about this matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but I 1. haven't been getting much inspiration and 2. I hope that this would be a good leading into the fourth chapter and a small way to continue the story? I dunno. I decided to continue it though! after reading the comments I saw that some of you ctually enjoyed it and wanted me to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BTS Taekook Fanfic, leave any comments about my work! I like critique so please write whatever.


End file.
